Revolution
by mr. arlington
Summary: When the teenagers and Father wage an all out, kill or be killed battle against the KND moonbase, it's up to Sector V and Wally's Aussie friends to save the day. But underneath this destructive battle, a revolution is being born. Please review.
1. Who Are We Fighting Against?

**Revolution**

Chapter 1: "Who _Are_ We Fighting Against?"

The sun had been up for two hours now, and still all the members of the KND were asleep. That is, except for Numbuh 1. He had pulled another all nighter, finishing a report on new 2x4 technology that he intended to send to his supervisor, Numbuh 362, before noon. Having just completed the report, he pressed the send button, and promptly collapsed in his chair, exhausted. Normally, he would have slept like this for the next six hours or so. But today was going to be different. A blaring alarm jolted him awake, and he knocked his head against his computer.

"Wha-wha, what's going on?" he asked, panicked, looking around the room for the source of the disruption, not noticing the talking head displayed on his computer screen.

"Numbuh 1, this way!" yelled the talking head. Numbuh 1 jerked back in surprise and fell out of his chair, losing his sunglasses. As he got back up, he placed his sunglasses back on and said with as much dignity as he could muster, "Yes, commander 362. I'm here."

"Numbuh 1, we need your team to head to the moon base ASAP! Bring every fighter you can with you! Understood?" asked Number 362.

"Yes, ma'am. We're on our way." He saluted her and turned off the computer. He opened up the communications channels of the tree house and yelled, "Kids Next Door! Report to the launch pad immediately!"

"What? What's going on, Numbuh 1?" came a groggy voice with a heavy australian accent. "It's only 8:00."

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 needs her beauty sleep," called another voice.

"Just hurry up and get to the launch pad! Numbuh 2, all of our dogfighters are still in the H.A.W.K.S.H.E.A.D shuttle, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," said a sleepy Numbuh 2. "Can't this wait until later? I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"I'm sleeeepy!" called Numbuh 3

"Darn it, just get to the launch pad, pronto!" Half an hour later they were in the _Hawkshead, _preparing to launch.

"So, Numbuh 1, why the early wake up call?" asked Numbuh 2 as he strapped himself in the pilot's chair. "Why are we going to the moon base?"

"Well, I, uh, I don't know," sighed Numbuh 1. "But it sounded very important!"

"It better be. This better not be over another Rainbow Monkey key chain," grumbled Numbuh 4.

"All right, liftoff!" announced Numbuh 2. After a few minutes, they had left the stratosphere and had entered outer space. It was a three hour ride to the moon base, which would have been surely boring had Numbuh 4 not gotten into an argument with Numbuh 3 over whether Tarzan could beat up a Rainbow Monkey. Finally, they had approached the moon base.

"Whoa, check out all the battleships!" exclaimed Numbuh 2, looking at his display screen. "Here, I'll put it on the overhead so you can see." He flicked a switch, and the display was on.

"Good Lord!" shouted Numbuh 1. It was the biggest armada they had seen in ages. A gigantic swarm of battleships were hovering over the KND moon base, armed to the teeth, and judging from the class of ships, they were probably loaded with fighters.

"All right, if this is over a Rainbow Monkey key chain, I'm _really_ going to be pissed," grunted Numbuh 4. Still, he couldn't help but be amazed at the amount of battleships. "Guys, this is going to a big one, isn't it?" he asked, a trace of fear in his voice.

"You got that right, Number 4," said Number 5. She sighed and looked over at him. "Something tells me this aint gonna be easy."

They landed on the launch pad of the moon base. Clothed in space suits, they left the _Hawkshead _ and made their way to the base. They were approached by security guards.

"Numbuh 1!" called out the leader of the guards. "It's me, Numbuh 69! Thank god you got here in time! Numbuh 362 is waiting, we'll escort you to the war room."

They left to the war room of the base. They were greeted by none other than Numbuh 362, leader of the entire KND, and several of the various leaders of the separate KND sectors. They had grim looks on their faces, and they were decked out in armor.

"Numbuh 1, glad to see you arrived so promptly. As you can see, we've assembled most of our armada already. We're still waiting on China and Australia. They should be here in about in hour," announced Numbuh 362, looking towards the stars through the one way window of the ceiling.

"Australia's in this too?" asked Numbuh 4. "Well, then we're sure to win!" He smacked his fist into his palm. "If Dizzy and the boys are coming, then we've got nothing to worry about!"

"I wish that were so, Numbuh 4. But the fleet we're up against is huge, even bigger than the one we have now. There's no way we can take them on in a head to head battle, so we're going to have to capture their leader aboard their mothership. If we even get to it," she added bitterly.

"Who _are _we fighting against?" asked Number 1.

"Teenagers. They've decided against subtlety this time around, and are going to destroy the moon base directly. They're not in the mood for a simple victory. They're going to kill us all."

Everyone stared dumbly for a moment. Then Numbuh 4 said, "What do you mean by killed?"

"I mean the opposite of alive, you idiot."

"But even Cree would never–"started Numbuh 5

"This is an order from Father, not Cree. I know most teens wouldn't want to flat out kill us, but right now they're more afraid of Father than becoming murderers. The battle will be nearly impossible to win. They have the financial backing of Father, and they are being led in this battle by Chad Dickinson and, um," she glanced quickly at Numbuh 5 and then looked down, "Cree Lincoln.

Numbuh 5 looked scornfully at Number 362. "You say that like I'm supposed to care," she said flatly.

"Numbuh 5, I understand if you would rather work with communications in the Moon Base instead of dogfighting–"

Numbuh 5 walked up to 362 and looked her straight in the eye, her face only a few centimeters from her. "I'm gonna show that brat what a real fighter is, so don't try to stop me," threatened Number 5, her voice seething in anger. Numbuh 1 looked like he was going to pass out at the way Numbuh 5 was treating his supervisor.

"Very well, Abby" said Numbuh 362 cooly. "Do as you wish." She turned on the 3D display screen in the middle of the war room.

"Here's our armada right now," said 362. "There's a gap right here," she paused, zooming in on the space between fighters," but we can fill that up as soon as soon as China and Australia get here. As I said, we can't hold out against the teenager fleet, so we're going to have to use diversionary tactics to slow their advance and buy time. Numbuh Three, that's your specialty, so I want you to work with the rest of our strategists and see if you can come up with any useful disruption techniques in our remaining time."

"Aye aye, captain!" replied Numbuh 3, saluting.

"Wait a minute, what good are disruption tactics? They'll defeat us eventually," pointed out Numbuh 1.

"That's why we have to take care of Father first. We'll need to be quick. I'm sending an elite squadron to capture him."

"You've got to be kidding me! Even Numbuh 274 couldn't pull off something like that! Only and idiot would try to infiltrate the _Mantra _!" exclaimed Numbuh 4.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, Numbuh 4. I was going to have you lead the elite squadron."

"Whoa, really! Awesome! I'm your man!" cried Number 4. "When do I start? When when when when when when..."

"Meanwhile, Numbuh 2, you'll be in charge of fighting the teenager fleet with Numbuh 5."

"You're asking me to fight in a suicide mission? I'd rather hand out band aids, if it's all the same to you."

"A pity. That rival of yours has decided to give us a hand. Now would be a perfect time to show him who's better. But if you're chicken," started Numbuh 362.

"Wait a minute, the kid's here? All right, bring it on! I'll show him whose boss!"

"Excellent. Numbuh 1, you'll be in the communications center with me, giving out new information as the battle is being waged. Everyone, you have your duties. I wish you the best of luck in carrying them out. Good luck." The Numbuhs 1-5 stood still. "This is the part where you leave!" shouted Numbuh 362.

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Numbuhs 2-5. Numbuh 1 remained with the other leaders.

"Do you think we stand a chance, Numbuh 362?" asked Number 1.

"I think so. Numbuh 4 may be a bit stupid, but he's the best man for this job. The others are good enough to carry out their tasks as well. You _are _one of the best teams, after all," said 362, giving him a small smile.

Nigel blushed. "Er, um, thank you, ma'am. Shall I head to the communications center?" he asked.

Cree turned off the spy camera placed inside the war room. It had broadcast clearly all the way to the Mantra. She was impressed. "You heard all of that, right?" asked Cree nervously, turning to her companion in the shadows.

"I did."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"Oh, I've already got something planned."

"I want to make sure this turns out right. No mistakes. Everything could go straight to hell if we aren't careful."

"Don't worry, my child. Father takes care of all of his children." He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Stop. It's creepy when you talk like that."

"Heh heh. Sorry." He clenched his fist and the flame disappeared. "This battle should turn out to be a hell of a show. Everything's all set. Today's the day."

"Don't be so cocky. There's _him_ you have to worry about, remember?"

"He's not a threat. I've known him for years. He's just a child compared to me."

"I'm sure he thinks the same about you."

"Arrogant fool. I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be. Never undestimate your opponent. That's what you taught me, remember?"

"Who's says I'm underestimating? Now go out there and kill your sister like a good girl." Cree marched away angrily. _He'd better get this right._


	2. He's a Hell of a Fighter

Chapter 2: He's A Hell of a Fighter

"So, Wally, who's this Dizzy person?" asked Numbuh 3. They had decided to go eat at the mess hall before the battle; they didn't want to die on an empty stomach.

"Dizzy? He's my best mate! Second to you, of course, Numbuh 2," said Wally, nodding to Numbuh 2. "He's one of the best pilots out there! He joined the KND a few years ago, but I'm not sure what his codename is. Well, whatever, if he's part of the battle, it's gonna be a hell of a party!"

"I just hope he isn't as stupid as you," said Numbuh 5.

"Hey, are you leading an_ elite squadron_? No, you're not, so keep your little ideas to yourself, missy!"

"Oh no, _you're_ leading the squadron? I guess we really are doomed," came a dejected voice.

Numbuh 4 turned around, an angry look on his face. "Listen bub, if you don't want a knuckle sandwich, I suggest you–Dizzy!" yelled Numbuh 4, leaping from his seat.

A short, muscular kid of about eleven years was standing with his arms folded. He sported a blue mohawk, a torn leather vest, pierced ears, and tight, ripped denim jeans. He also hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. Standing with him were a handful of burly australians, each having the same wrong side of the tracks look as the kid with the mohawk. Numbuh 4 ran up to him and locked him in a bear hug.

"Walker, Jackknife, Silo, Dingo!" he cried, addressing the other Aussies. "I was wondering when you'd get here! What's your code number? Where are you fighting? Are you in my squadron?" asked Wally, with a manic look in his eye.

"Hey, gerroff me, you little chazzwozzer! And it's Numbuh 26 to you." Dizzy smiled. "Leading the elite squadron, huh? Wizard! Listen, we've decided to join your squadron. You need someone to keep your ruddy little butt safe!" With this he pulled Numbuh 4 into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Aah, get off! So you think you can handle it? This aint the Outback, Dizzy," laughed Numbuh 4 mockingly.

"I know it's not, Wally. If it was, you'd need me to rescue you from the koalas like last time!" he laughed. Everyone laughed uproariously except for Numbuh 4, who turned red.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! They tricked me!" shouted Numbuh 4, which only caused more laughs.

"So, we're gonna infiltrate the _Mantra_, huh? Man, that's gonna be one hell of a doozy. You got any plans yet, oh fearless leader?" asked Dizzy.

"I'll come up with one later," said Numbuh 4 derisively.

"So, Dizzy, Numbuh 4 tells me you're a good pilot, huh?" asked Numbuh 2.

"There aint an Aussie out there that can match me. Or an American," mocked Dizzy, folding his arms and cocking his head sideways, leering at Numbuh 2.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" The two looked like they were going to fight, until Numbuh 3 intervened.

"Guys, save the fighting for later!" she pleaded.

"All right then, sheila. Hey, Wally, is this gal your girlfriend?" Dizzy and the other Aussies chuckled.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" yelled Numbuh 4.

"Oh, good, then that means she's available!" Dizzy moved to Numbuh 3 and put an arm around her. "Hey, babe, what say you and I go back to my place once all this is over?" asked Dizzy. "I've got a nice airship hovering over the Outback right now. Beautiful place, really."

"Get off of her!" yelled Numbuh 4. He jumped towards Dizzy and punched him in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Dizzy leapt to his feet and sent Wally a vicious drop kick to the stomach. The two began grappling, and started rolling around the floor, each one trying to get the upper hand.

"Oh, brother," sighed Numbuh 5. "Not five minutes and Numbuh 4 is already in a fight."

"Come on, Wally, a left, now a right!" encouraged Numbuh 2. "Wrong arm, dummy!"

"Ooh, this is cool! I'm gonna go get some popcorn!" exclaimed Numbuh 3. She ran over to the lunch line.

"Popcorn!" shouted Wally and Dizzy. "I want some!" They abruptly stopped fighting and ran over to the lunch line.

"Yup, that's Numbuh 4's friend, all right," chuckled Numbuh 5.

"I wonder if he's as good as he says?" pondered Numbuh 2. "I wish I could help Wally with his squadron. He's gonna need all the help he can get."

"He'll be fine, Numbuh 2. Numbuh 4 may not be bright, but he's a hell of a fighter. He'll screw up royally at first, but he'll succeed in the end," assured Numbuh 5.


	3. No One Should Have to Die Alone

Chapter 3: "No One Should Have to Die Alone" 

Numbuh 1 was decidedly worried about the mission. He could tell from the start that it was going to be obscenely difficult, and he felt cowardly staying in the Moon Base instead of fighting with his team. But he had been given an order, and he was going to obey it. He sat down at his desk in the communications center and put on his headset. Numbuh 362 was sitting next to him, talking to one of her lieutenants through the headset.

"Excellent, Numbuh 174. Tell them to form up with the others and fill up that gap." She smiled over at Number 1. "China's just arrived. It looks like we're ready." She gazed up at the giant display screen. "And it's a good thing, too. The teenagers have arrived."

Numbuh 1 looked at the giant screen and gasped. The teenager fleet was huge! It must have been nearly twice the size of their own fleet. He gulped.

"KND! Battlestations!" yelled Numbuh 1.

Meanwhile, Numbuhs 2-5 were preparing to leave. Numbuh 4 and Dizzy exchanged glances. "I guess it's time for us to leave. Well, see you guys," said Numbuh 4, looking at the ground. Dizzy started walking to his fighter, and Numbuh 4 started after him.

"Wally, wait!" cried Numbuh 3. She ran up to Wally and gave him a hug that nearly strangled him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck! You too, Dizzy!" she yelled, waving at Dizzy, who looked extremely uncomfortable. She let go of Wally and left to take command of her battleship. Wally stood slack jawed and frozen. A moment later, he snapped out of his reverie.

"Bye Kuki! Good luck! Be careful!" he called after her. He stared at her a moment longer, then left to join Dizzy.

"Numbuh 5, do I get a goodbye kiss?" asked Numbuh 2. Numbuh 5 cuffed him hard on the back of the head.

"Ouch! You could have just said no!" shouted Numbuh 2.

"Or I could have kicked you in the balls. Consider yourself lucky," mocked Numbuh 5. She paused, thought for a moment, then said, "Ah, what the heck," and kissed Numbuh 2 on the cheek.

"N-N-Numbuh 5!" exclaimed Numbuh 2. Numbuh 5 pulled him close. Was he going to get another kiss?

"Ow! OW!" cried Numbuh 2. Apparently not, as she grabbed him hard by the nose.

"If you don't shoot down at least twenty ships, I'm going to beat the crap out of you, got that, Hoagie?" asked Numbuh 5 menacingly.

"Ouch, yes, yes!" She let go of his nose. "Well, uh anyway," mumbled Hoagie, rubbing his nose. "I guess we'd better get going, Abby." She nodded, and they left to their ships.

Wally and Dizzy were waiting for their fighters to be outfitted with the repair droids. Dizzy scratched his head and looked at the ground.

"Hey, listen Wally, I just wanted to say...sorry about Kuki," sighed Dizzy.

"Eh, it's all right," replied Numbuh 4. "It's not like I like her or anything."

"Rubbish. You know you do. Listen, Wally, go after her, as soon as this battle is over. You might not get another chance," advised Dizzy.

"Hey, who are you to give me girl advice?" retorted Wally. "Just butt out of my–"

"Dammit, Wally!" shouted Dizzy, slapping his hand against his fighter. "Just shut up and listen to me! Life is too damn short to waste! You've got to take an opportunity when you see it coming!" He paused. "No one should have to die alone," he said softly, turning away from Wally.

"Dizzy?" asked Wally tentatively. "Is this about–"

"Look, forget it, all right? We shouldn't enter a battle mad at each other." Dizzy turned around, a smile on his face. "Let's kick some teenage butt!" Wally smiled back and nodded. The two entered their craft, and took off. They would joke and make fun of each other, but Wally knew it was all an act. Dizzy had lost the love of his life, Denise, a few years ago. She had died in a car crash, and Dizzy never had the chance to tell her he loved her. It was a mistake that haunted him to this day. Wally stared out his cockpit, and glanced at the battleship Kuki was commanding, where she would be giving orders and tactics. All right, Dizzy. You're right. As soon as I get back I'll tell her. I won't make the same mistake.

Kuki gazed out at Wally's fighter. _He's so brave. He might not even come back from this fight. Wally...stay alive. For me._

Wally formed up with the other five Aussies in his squad. "All right, guys, stay back, we have to wait until the others open up a gap for us. It may take a while."

"I hope that Asian chick knows what she's doing, Wally. Our lives _are _in jeopardy, you know," replied Jackknife.

"She knows what she's doing, Jackknife! I hope," added Wally, under his breath.

"It's not like we have families to go home to, anyway," chuckled Silo. "We're all orphans except for Wally."

"Still, I'd rather live to lose my virginity," replied Jackknife.

"There was a good chance that was never going to happen anyway, Jackknife," laughed Walker.

"Eh, good point."

Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 was giving out orders to the other battleships. "Salamander and Scorpion squadrons, move forward and bait them! As soon as their front battleships are within range, execute Strategy 16 and then pull back! Dragon, Badger, Phoenix, and Flame squadron, enter Shell formation as soon as the enemy is distracted! Tide squadron, back up anyone that's in trouble," she ordered.

Numbers 2 and 5 were part of Scorpion squadron. They were going to have keep the enemy fighters at bay if they were going to keep their battleship alive until strategy sixteen could be implemented.

"Hey, Numbuh 5, you have any idea what strategy sixteen is?" asked Numbuh 2.

"No clue! But we're going to have to support them anyway." She glanced at her radar. "Enemy fighters coming in! Let's engage!"

"Roger!" replied Hoagie.

"Roger," came a cocky voice. Hoagie glanced out his cockpit. It was The Kid!

"You again! Don't tell me you're in my squadron!" cried Numbuh 2.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing. Quit whining, rookie, and let a pro show you how it's done." With that, The Kid increased thrusters and shot toward the enemy fighters.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Numbuh 2. He sped up and chased after him. The Kid had already downed two fighters. Hoagie zoomed towards the enemy fighters, executed a tricky barrel maneuver, and fired off three missiles, each one hitting its target. He heard a teenager swear over the radio.

"Now that was uncalled for!" laughed Numbuh 2.

"Not bad, homes!" called the The Kid, as he shot down two more fighters, destroying them with ease. "But you've got a long way to go!" With that parting shot, he cut his thrusters and let a teenager go past him. He flipped his ship upside down and shot the enemy craft to pieces. He laughed as the teen ejected. Abby gave a long sigh.

"Stupid egomaniacs," she muttered to herself.

"Right, because you're Miss Modest, Abby dear," came a cynical voice.

"Oh, crap!" whispered Number 5, as she saw the craft approaching. "It's–"

"Cree," her sister replied.


	4. He's Not as Dangerous as Me

Chapter 4: He's Not As Dangerous As Me

Numbuh 1 was up to his eyeballs in battleships. He had an accurate view of the battlefield, thanks to all the cameras he had access to from the various battleships, and he was spending every second shouting out information to the armada. "Rabbit squadron, pull back, you've got three battle ships bearing down on you! Tide, cover Salamander squadron, they're getting clobbered! Numbuh 3, you better launch strategy sixteen now, before it's too late!"

"Roger, Numbuh 1!" she replied. "All right, Salamander, Scorpion, it's time!"

"Roger!" the leaders replied. The battleships pulled back, and then fired off a huge volley of missiles.

"Is this what your big strategy is, sis?" taunted Cree. She drew her fighter back and called out an order to the teenager battleships. "Squadrons 1 and 3, fire anti miss–"

Cree never got a chance to finish her sentence, as the missiles detonated before they hit the battleships, shooting out blinding bursts of multi colored light.

"Arrgh!" cried Cree. "Damn brats!" The battleships broke off formation, moving in random directions, two even crashing into each other.

"Don't you just love rainbows?" Numbuh 3 called out to her comrades.

"All right guys, now's our chance!" called out Numbuh 4. "Dingo, Dizzy, Jackknife, Walker, Silo, let's move!"

"All right! It's time!" shouted Dizzy. "Finally!" There wasn't a trace of sorrow in his voice. For the moment, he had forgotten about losing Denise.

"All right, Hawkshead formation! Let's go!" ordered Numbuh 4. They entered formation and shot through the gap between the teenagers.

"So that's why they put this funky coating on our ships," said Walker. "It was so we wouldn't be blinded by the flashes!"

"Yeah, well, I'm scraping this crud off as soon as we get back home," scowled Silo. "I don't like it when people mess with my ship."

"The flash is starting to fade," noticed Jackknife.

They increased speed, and closed in on the _Mantra. _"We're almost there!" cried Numbuh 4. "We're almost–"

"INCOMING!" shouted Walker. "A group of fighters coming in! And, oh crap, it's that Chad guy!"

"Time to go home, brats!" shouted Chad. He opened fire, along with his other fighters. The elite squadron barely managed to dodge the fire.

"That's it!" shouted Dizzy. "Nobody calls Numbuh 23 a brat and gets away with it! Look out, I'm gonna paste ya!" Dizzy broke formation and went after Chad, lasers blasting.

"Dizzy, watch out, he's dangerous!" yelled Numbuh 4, as he engaged one of the fighters.

"He's not as dangerous as me," Dizzy laughed menacingly. "Come on, ya bloody mongrel, you think you can take on a lunatic like me?"

"With my eyes closed, toddler," replied Chad. He ducked underneath Dizzy, lobbing missiles at him as he passed.

"Oh, clever little skite, aren't ya?" taunted Dizzy, dodging the missiles. "Well, take _this_!" He zoomed after Chad and launched two missiles at him, which Chad avoided with ease.

"Missed me, Aussie!" retorted Chad, looking over his shoulder at Dizzy

"Well, that wasn't really the point, ya bloody idiot," laughed Dizzy. Chad looked turned around, bemused, and then noticed he was on a collision course with an asteroid.

"AHHHH!" screamed Chad. He jerked his fighter just in time, but his left wing crashed into it, tearing it off.

"Ah, dammit!" yelled Chad. "All right, guys, pull back!" The other fighters broke off fighting Numbuh 4's squadron, and joined up with Chad.

"Nice one, Dizzy!" called out Wally. "Threw that dipstick for a loop, didn't ya! Let's get into Hawkshead formation before we get any other fighters after us!"

"Right-O! Off I go." The fighters moved back into formation and reached one of the side docks of the _Mantra_. Luckily, some fighters were still leaving, so they destroyed them and flew into the docking bay. As they landed, Wally barked out, "All right guys, we're going to fight one of the craziest bastards in the entire world!"

"Well, let's start looking!" exclaimed Dingo. They exited their fighters and began searching, sneakily. They were armed to the teeth and knew there wouldn't be very many teens inside the _Mantra_, considering all the teens fighting outside, but they wanted to play it safe. They came to a corridor with 3 different paths to take.

"I say left," said Wally. The others agreed, and set out.


	5. Maybe He's Just a Lunatic

Chapter 5: Maybe He's Just a Lunatic 

Meanwhile, the other KND forces were getting creamed. Numbuh 2 and the mystery pilot had destroyed over 30 enemy craft each, but that was a mere dent in the teenager forces. Numbuh 5 hadn't managed to destroy any, as she was in constant combat with her sister, Cree. Numbuh 3's disruption tactics, while brilliant, weren't meant to actually do anything other than confuse the enemy, and at the rate they were going, Numbuh 3 would run out of ideas and the teenagers would win. Numbuh 1 was trying his best to warn the armada of threatening squadrons, but there were too many to keep track of, and not all the ones he warned could do anything about their situation.

"Numbuh 3, if you have any ideas left, now would be a good time to use them!" shouted Numbuh.

"I've only got one left, Numbuh 1, and its pretty desperate! Do you want me to use it now?"

"Yes! If you don't do anything now, we're doomed!"

"All righty, then! Dragon and Flame squadrons, use tactic C94!"ordered Numbuh 3.

A few seconds later, the Rainbow Monkey theme song started blaring through the radios of both armies, effectively driving them both crazy.

"Geez, that's annoying!" shouted Numbuh 2, trying his best not to cover his ears. "How long can that go on?"

"Not much longer, or I'm going to blow up that battleship myself," growled The Kid.

"Is this the best you can do, Abby?" taunted Cree, trying to ignore the noise.

"You aint seen nothin' yet, sis!" Numbuh 5 retorted.

"You know, after I kill you, I think I'll kill that lard ass friend of yours for tricking me back at the diner."

"You don't have the guts to kill me, Cree!"

Her sister cackled. "Wanna bet?"

Wally and the other Aussies weren't having much luck either. After a half hour, they still couldn't find Father.

"We're going in circles, Wally," said Dingo. "Let's double back and–urk!" He collapsed on the ground, a tranquilizer protruding from his neck. The team turned around to face their assailants and began firing. After a few shots, they realized no one was there.

"What the crud?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I see you've found your way inside the _Mantra._" came a dark, sinister voice. "Well done. But it's a good thing I disabled surveillance. If Father had seen you, I wouldn't get to have you all to myself." The squad searched frantically for the source of the voice.

"Come out and fight, you bloody coward!" yelled Dizzy.

"Well, if you insist." With that, a dark, shadowy figure leapt from above and executed a split kick, knocking out Walker and Silo. He landed with his legs split in opposite directions, but showed no sign of pain, and leapt to his feet. Dizzy threw a strong right, pistol in hand, but the dark figure caught his arm, disarmed him, and backhanded him across the face, knocking him back a foot. Wally dropped his gun and tried some kicks and jabs, but the dark figure dodged them all, his long black hair sweeping back and forth. He gave Wally an uppercut that knocked him into the wall. Wally sat down hard, groaned, and looked at his assailant.

He was a pale teenager about Cree's age with shoulder length black hair, a growth of facial hair, and a muscular body. He smiled over at Numbuh 4. "That was pretty good, you almost had me worried. You're quite a fighter, Number 4. It's a shame you've come so far only to run into me." He gave a small sigh. "I suppose Father wants me to take you to him." Numbuh 4 remained stoic. "But I'd rather not. There are some escape pods down the hallway. I'll escort you to them." And with that he picked up Numbuh Four's team one by one and heaved them over his shoulders. Dizzy and Wally, the only ones conscious, protested, but he ignored them. He tossed each one of them into an escape pod, leaving Numbuh 4 last.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Numbuh 4, bemused.

"I don't care for Father very much. Besides, I'm kind of fond of you, Number 4. You remind me of myself when I was your age. Of course, I was smarter than you, but other than that we were very similar." The teenager gave him a small smile. "See you around, kiddo."

"Kiddo! Look who's talking, you can't even grow a full beard yet!" exclaimed Numbuh 4. The teen glared for a moment, then laughed and closed the hatch of Numbuh 4's escape pod.

"Oh, you're a keeper, Number 4. I hope Number 362 sees what you're worth. Still, a little respect wouldn't hurt. I'm sending you back to the moon base. Be grateful."

"Grateful! There isn't gonna be a moon base when we get back there!" shouted Dizzy.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Number 23," said the teen, with a small smile. With that, he launched the escape pods. Numbuh 4 pressed his hands and against the window of escape pod, looking bemusedly at the dark teenager. The escape pod lurched forward as the thrusters kicked in, and consequentially, he was tossed backward. What did that teen mean? How were the KND supposed to survive, now that they had failed to destroy the _Mantra_? Numbuh 4 gazed out the window of his escape pod and saw the others shooting towards the moon base. Then he noticed one was missing.

"What the crud?" thought Numbuh 4. He looked over to the _Mantra, _and saw that an escape pod's thrusters had failed to kick in, and pod was simply floating around. Numbuh 4 accessed his radio and called out to the pod.

"Dizzy, is that you?" called Numbuh 4.

"Wally, my thrusters haven't kicked in! This escape pod must be defective! I'm going to try to hot-wire it!" said Dizzy.

"Hurry, Dizzy! We don't want you to get captured!" cried Wally. He sat back down, contemplating his current predicament as he hurtled toward the moon base. How _were _they going to survive? Maybe the teen was part of that secret group he had heard about, the teens that actually aided the KND. But if that was so, then why hadn't Numbuh 362 said anything? Was he being honest? Did he choose to let them go just because he liked them and disliked Father? _Maybe he's just a lunatic, _thought Wally.


	6. It's a Revolution

Chapter 6: "It's A Revolution" 

Numbuh 1 was panicking. The KND were getting creamed. In about ten minutes, their forces would be defeated, and the moon base would be destroyed. Numbuh 1 slammed his hand against his desk.

"That's it, I'm going out to help them!" he yelled. He looked over at Numbuh 362, expecting her to overrule his decision. But she merely sighed and nodded. Numbuh One muttered his thanks and left for his fighter.

Numbuh 2 and The Kid were performing splendidly, but they couldn't hold back the enemy forces. Pretty soon they would be swarmed and defeated.

"Hey, isn't that idiot friend of yours supposed to have captured Father by now!" called out The Kid as he shot down yet another fighter.

"Give him a second, he'll pull it off!" assured Numbuh 2. Deep down, though, he was unsure if they could really do it. It had been a long time since they left. He glanced out his cockpit and saw a deadly looking ship hurtling toward them. "Hey, dude, we've got something at twelve o' clock headed right for us!" he shouted to the mystery pilot.

The Kid turned and looked in Numbuh 2's direction. "It's the Reaper! Finally, a challenge!" laughed the mystery pilot.

"The who?" asked Numbuh 2.

"The Reaper. One hell of a pilot. In fact, he's probably the best teen pilot out there. Not as good as me, though," smirked The Kid.

"Let's get him together," suggested Numbuh 2.

"If you insist," shrugged The Kid. "Let's move!" He and Numbuh 2 shot toward the Reaper. The began firing their lasers as they got within range. The pilot dodged the laser fire, slid in between them, extended two giant blades out of his fighter, and sliced them both.

"Holy crap! What was that!" cried Hoagie, struggling to regain control of his damaged fighter. He heard the mystery pilot swear over the radio. He, too, was badly damaged, and looked like he was about to crash.

"Damn it, I'm losing control!" shouted The Kid.

"Come on, we've got to retreat!" cried Numbuh 2.

"Forget it, I never retreat!" yelled The Kid. He shot off into the distance, in between

the enemy battleships, and Numbuh 2 lost sight of him. Numbuh 2 turned back and headed toward the moon base. He was of no use to the KND in a damaged fighter. If he was lucky, a fresh one might be available. On his way to the moon base, he ran into Numbuh 1 in his fighter.

"Nigel! What are you doing!" shouted Numbuh 2.

"My duty, Numbuh 2!" he replied. "I've got to stop the fighter that damaged you, he's heading for Numbuh 3's battleship!"

"Nigel, you don't stand a chance!" cried Numbuh 2.

"Maybe not, but I've got to try!" With that, he chased after the pilot known as Reaper.

The Reaper was hovering about fifty yards away from the Numbuh 3's battleship, and seemed to be ignoring the battle going on. Numbuh 1 shot towards him, ready to meet him head on. He zoomed in through his display screen and saw the pilot, a pale teenager with long black hair. Numbuh 1's hand twitched. He was expecting to lose. He was expecting for the KND to be defeated once and for all. He was _not _expecting what happened next.

"Crow!" The image of Father appeared on the Numbuh one's screen. Apparently, Father's frequency was so strong that it ended up displaying not only on his own ships, but the KND's as well. Numbuh 1 slowed his fighter down.

"Yes, Father?" The pale teenager lifted his head up. Numbuh 1 wasn't sure, but it looked like he was smirking. So, that was another name for the Reaper. Crow.

"What do you think you're doing!" yelled Father, the fire around him flaring up. "You're supposed to be guarding the _Mantra_!"

"Oops," replied the teen.

"Oops? OOPS! Get back here AT ONCE!" screamed Father.

"I don't think so, Father," laughed the teen.

"What?" asked Father, dumbfounded that someone would disobey him. "What is this?" he asked slowly.

Crow laughed. "It's a revolution." The teen pulled out a small cylindrical device out of his belt. He pushed down on the top of it. "Goodbye, Father."

Meanwhile, Wally was still staring at Dizzy's escape pod, now a mere dot from his point of view. Suddenly, he saw the dot flare up.

"I've got it!" cried Dizzy. "The thrusters are on!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Numbuh 4. "Now hurry up and–" A gigantic explosion cut off his words, as the _Mantra_ burst in flame. Section by section, the _Mantra _ exploded, until it became a huge fireball, and Dizzy's escape pod disappeared in the flames.

"No," whispered Wally, eyes wide. "No! Dizzy! DIZZY!" But Wally never heard a reply. Defeated, disgraced, and now totally, utterly alone, he collapsed on the ground and wept.


	7. We Shall Rise Like the Phoenix

Chapter 7: "We Shall Rise Like the Phoenix"

All of the battleships and fighters stopped firing. The KND, and, it seemed, the teenagers, were stunned. Numbuh 1 had stopped his fighter, and remained completely still, shocked. The display screen had turned to static, and now Crow's face appeared instead. He broke the silence that had swept the battlefield

"Attention all teenagers! Today is the day we earn our freedom! No more shall we be under the rule of Father! We shall rule ourselves, as we should have from the start. We will not be ordered around by foolish adults any longer!" His voice was strong and charismatic. Numbuh 1 saw potential in him. This is how a leader commands his men, thought Numbuh 1.

"Today is a day for change!" shouted Cree. "Today we discover what freedom and liberty really are!" So, she's in on this too, observed Numbuh 1.

"I destroyed the Mantra out of necessity, to destroy the tyrant Father. Out of the ashes of the Mantra, we shall rise like the phoenix, and be reborn!"

Silence. How would the teenagers respond? For a moment, and then another, nothing happened. And then, cheers. Thunderous, jubilant cheers erupted throughout the battlezone. Heartened, Crow spoke again.

"My people, now is the time for a strong leader. Those who do not have the strength to lead should make way for those who do! My people, who do you want as your leader!"

"Crow!" shouted Cree.

"Long live the mighty Reaper!" shouted another teen. Other teens began chanting his name as well, until the name boomed through every radio in the battlefield.

"I accept," Crow said softly. "My people, now is the time to call off this pointless attack!" Numbuh 1 was shocked. Apparently, so were the teenagers, as many began to voice, angry, dissenting opinions.

"Why should we carry out the orders of a man who no longer rules us? To do so would mean we were still under his command. We waste precious resources by attacking children, when our true foes are adults!" cried Crow.

"He's right!" shouted a teen. "Adults are our first priority!" The teens eventually agreed, and their battleships pulled back from the moon base, and headed towards Mars. Crow reactivated his fighter and moved to join his troops, flying towards Cree. As he did, Numbuh 1 stared at him through him cockpit, craning his neck. Crow glanced at him and leered. Numbuh 1 remained motionless for a full minute, and then turned around and headed toward the moon base.

Cree opened up a private channel with Crow. "Well, I'll be damned," she laughed, "we pulled it off."

"It wasn't terribly hard. Nobody liked Father, so it's not like their sad about his death. The destruction of the _Mantra_ was the only thing we had to worry about, and that went off without a hitch. Although that Number 4 kid almost messed things up."

"That short, annoying, Australian kid?"

"He's quite the martial artist. Even better than your sister. A few more years and he might pose a decent challenge. "

"Maybe. So, what's the plan now?"

"We'll hold formal elections to confirm my leadership, and then we'll decide where to go from there. I have a few plans stored up, but I'm not sure if we can use them just yet."

"Why'd you decide to stop the battle, anyway? We had them right where we wanted," Cree pointed out.

"Come on, Cree, surely you realize it by now? We can't afford to destroy the KND unless we absolutely have to. We need them to divide the attention of the adults. Don't worry, we'll still launch attacks against them; we need to keep them in line. But total destruction will only hurt us in the long run. And admit it, you did want to kill your sister."

Cree gave a small sigh. "I just can't bring myself to kill someone, Crow, especially my own sister."

"Guess that's the difference between you and me."

"Hey, Crow, when we get back, after you've been elected leader and all...let's celebrate, just you and me, all right?"

Crow smiled. "Sure."


	8. If There is a God, He Can Rot in Hell

Chapter 8: "If There is a God, He Can Rot in Hell"

Numbuh 4 sat dejectedly in the mess hall. His friends were eager to see him and asked him what happened, but he had managed to avoid them so far. Dizzy's crew were searching for any sign of Dizzy's pod, but Wally knew they wouldn't find a thing. He considered running out of the base without a space suit, but decided against it. _What am I going to do_? He thought about what Dizzy had told him, about letting Numbuh 3 know his true feelings, so he wouldn't make the same mistake.

"Have you found Denise yet, Dizzy?" Wally asked quietly. "I hope you have, mate. You deserve that much." Wally, along with Dizzy and the rest of the Aussies, were atheists; they believed in themselves, not God. But now more than ever, Wally hoped that there was at least _something _out there. If not, then Dizzy's life was so sad and meaningless that Wally could never bear the grief. He wondered what the other Aussies were going to do. Dizzy was their leader, how could they replace someone like him? Dingo would probably take his place, grudgingly, but who knows how long he could bear the responsibility before going crazy? Wally remembered when he had replaced Nigel as leader. What a disaster that was. How could Nigel and Dizzy handle the responsibility?

"Wally! WALLY!" cried a high pitched voice. _Oh no, not now! _ He stood up slowly. In less than a few seconds, Kuki had him in a tight hug. "Wally, what happened what happened what happened!" she asked frantically, bouncing up and down joyfully.

Wally looked at the ground, miserable. "The mission was a failure," he said sullenly. "And Dizzy–Dizzy's dead," he choked, barely getting the words out.

The smile vanished from Kuki's face. "What?" she asked. Tears welled in her eyes.

"He died in the explosion, when that Crow guy blew up the Mantra. His escape pod was defective, and he couldn't escape." Tears were welling in his eyes as well, but he blinked them back.

"Oh Wally, I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears gently down her face. She held him closer. Wally couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. Memories of Dizzy flooded his mind, of all the times Dizzy had been there for him, saving him at every turn. Suddenly, Wally made a decision, and without thinking of the consequences, lifted his head and looked Kuki right in the eye. _For you, Dizzy._

"Kuki, there's something I have to tell you," said Wally.

"Yes?" she asked softly, her tears slowly drying.

"I'm leaving," he said bluntly, no trace of emotion in his voice. Kuki drew back, stunned.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to Australia with the others, back to my home. They need me, now that Dizzy's gone."

"No! Wally, don't go!" cried Kuki, fresh tears in her eyes. "How can you do this to us! Don't you care about me? And Nigel and Abby and Hoagie, don't you care about them too?" She struggled to remain under control, but she felt herself slipping into hysteria.

"Wally, don't go," she pleaded softly

"I have to, Kuki. Tell the others for me, will you? I can't bring myself to do it." He turned away, and walked toward the exit of the mess hall, leaving Kuki by herself. As he was walking, Wally remembered one of the songs from his favorite band, The Beatles. How ironic, thought Wally. As the song coursed through his brain, he turned back towards Kuki.

"Hey, Kuki?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, tears flowing fast and hard.

"I...

_But if I seem to act unkind, it's only me, it's not my mind that is confusing things _

"I...

_Sometimes I wish I knew you well, then I could speak my mind and tell you, maybe you'd understand._

"I... I'll see you around." He turned away again, and this time did not look back. "If there is a God ," he whispered, "he can rot in hell."

THE END

(So that's the story, folks. Major thanks to flirtykuki, who has so far been my only reviewer. Who knows, maybe I'll get some more in a while. Anyways, I'm currently working on a sequel to all of this, so I'll see how it goes. Thanks a bunch to everyone who reads this.)


End file.
